Suck it, Bitches!
by IronicYolo
Summary: IMAGINE! It's your third time at Summer in the City, but your first with company. When you leave your pass with your friends, Dan and Phil, you have to cue to talk to them. You decide to have some fun! (I was so bored when I wrote this! Reviews and stuff welcome!)


Haha, Suck it Bitches!

Summer in the City is always an insane experience. This is the third time you have attended and it's sure to be better than both the previous times. Last year you had gone on your own and you'd been alone the year before that as well, but this year you are attending with your new friends Dan Howell and Phil Lester. You met Dan at university while studying law, but he had dropped out at the end of last year, and you had met Phil through him. You get along really well with them both and have similar interests which is really cool!

Scanning over the heads of the swarming crowd, you search for somewhere to get some food. It's nearly two o'clock and you still haven't had lunch. You suddenly feel how light your purse is in your pocket and take it out. Great. You only have three pounds left. Enough to get you one can of cola here, everything's so expensive! You think of what options you have and really there's only one. You can't go the whole day without eating anything so you'll have to borrow some money from someone, and the only people here that you know are Phil and Dan.

Struggling against the people walking in the opposite direction, you stumble towards where Dan and Phil are meeting their fans. There's still quite a long line of Danosaurs and Philions waiting to meet them but it's a lot shorter than it was when you left about half an hour ago. You walk along the side of the cue towards the people controlling the people, mainly girls you notice, who are waiting to meet the boys.

"Excuse me," you pardon yourself as you try to squeeze between two of the guards, a tall man with short, dark hair, and a plump little woman with a pink pixie cut.

"This is a limited access area sorry," the woman says, "you'll have to join the back of the line if you want to meet Dan and Phil.

"Oh no, sorry," you laugh, "I know them, I just wanted to ask them something."

"I'm afraid we can't let you through ma'am, you have to cue if you want to meet them." the man says sternly.

This isn't fair! You don't want to have to wait for at least an hour to ask your friends if you can borrow a tenner! You try to force your way through the guards but the man grabs your shoulders and drags you away.

"Hey! Let me go!" you cry, frustrated.

"You have to cue, we aren't allowed to let anyone through unless they have an I.D card, which you don't have."

"Yes, actually, I do!" You cry with a triumphant smile. Dan and Phil managed to get you one so that you could get to them without having to cue all the time. You reach into your back pocket to grab the small card but your smile quickly fades away. It's not there. Fan-fucking-tastic. The guard has a smug look on his face as you peer over his shoulder to look at the table by Phil and Dan. There it is. That stupid pass. It's just sitting there, on the table, like a cat by the fire: not going anywhere. It's like it's looking at you as if to say "hah, sucker." You close your eyes and turn and walk away. Looks like you're going to have to cue after all. You just hope to God that the line moves quickly as your stomach gurgles quietly.

You join the cue and are followed by three girls, one with long blonde hair that reaches just past her waist. She's wearing a flower crown, short shorts, a lacy top that really shows off her boobs and galaxy converse, exactly like the ones you're wearing. She is obviously trying to look cute and pretty but look like she likes the same things as the boys. Hah. She's taller than you and very slim. She's actually quite pretty, well, if it weren't for the four bottles of foundation smeared over her face. She looks a little bit like an oompa loompa that's been stretched. You laugh internally at the thought, but your face remains motionless as you look at her friends. One is short, she just about reaches your shoulder and she's wearing a llama hat over her cropped brown hair and she has an AmazingPhil shirt on. Trying too hard, poor thing. Dan and Phil like it when people buy their merchandise, but find it a little bit awkward when people decide to wear ALL of it when they go to meet them.

The last girl is rounder than the other two, but she looks stunning. Her face is void of all make-up, even mascara, but it's not like she needs it. Her face is round, but not a circle and her lovely green eyes are framed by the longest natural lashes you've ever seen. She has mid length hair, it just falls past her shoulders, and it's been dyed a shocking violet. On most people you think that colour would just look awful, but with this girl's slightly tanned skin and gorgeous curls, it looks amazing. She's wearing a plain leaf green top and half length white trousers. It's people like her who make you feel just ugh. If you were that pretty, man you would FLAUNT it!

You're actually quite nice to look at, not as nice as this stranger behind you, but not too bad. You like your hair cut and you like your eyes. You like your clothes too because you're strong enough to not let people judge you, so you wear whatever YOU want to wear, and not what other people want you to. You like that. You're a very strong person.

The line is slowly moving forward and after waiting about fifty minutes you're at the front. Finally.

You're really hungry now, all you want is to sit down with a hotdog and eat! The man you met earlier ushers you forward and you walk over to where Dan is standing awkwardly and Phil is Tweeting or something.

"Oh my God it's Dan and Phil!" You cry sarcastically.

"Y/N?" Dan looks up, "what are you doing here?"

Phil looks up when he hears your name. "Did you just cue to come see us?"

You sigh. "Yes, I left my pass here and they wouldn't let me though!"

A woman comes up behind you and taps your shoulder. She's wearing a bright yellow jacket, indicating that she's a member of staff.

"Excuse me," she says, "would you like me to take a picture for you?"

"Oh, no thanks, I'm good." you laugh. You go and grab your pass from the table and walk back over to Dan and Phil. "I don't have any money and I've not eaten anything yet do you guys have a tenner I can borrow?"

Dan rummages in his pockets before coming up blank and shrugging. "No sorry, Phil?" He turns to his best friend who's absorbed in his phone again.

"Huh?" he says, looking up from what you see is, in fact, Twitter.

"Do you have a tenner I can borrow?" You ask. He rummages in his pockets before handing you a twenty pound note.

"That's all I've got." He says, pushing it into your hand.

"Ok, thanks, I'll pay you back later yeah?"

"Nah it's alright, get yourself a coffee or something, my treat yeah?" He smiles.

"Aw, thanks!" you hop over and give him a hug.

You turn back around to Dan and spot the three girls who were in the cue behind you. They just saw AmazingPhil give you twenty pounds and not think anything of it. Their faces are full of shock and confusion. You decide to have some fun.

"I'll see you later yeah?" You say to Dan as you walk over to him. He smiles at you and reaches out for a hug.

"Ok, I have no idea how long we'll be though," he moans, "I'm so tired, I love meeting fans but it's exhausting you know?"

"Yes Dan," you giggle, "I have so many fans that I meet all the time. I know exactly what it feels like." You lace your voice with sarcasm.

"Oh haha, shut up." He laughs at you and pulls you into a tight hug. He smells of about a thousand different perfumes. In other words, he smells of girl.

"You smell of girl," you laugh into his chest. You feel his chest rise and drop as he laughs.

"Thanks?" He says.

You lean back slightly and look up into his eyes. They really are gorgeous, Tumblr got it right. You could actually get lost in them. If that makes any kind of sense. You rise up onto your toes and place your lips to his. He seems slightly shocked at first, but he soon loosens up and kisses you back. You linger there for a moment, savouring the feeling spreading through your body. Love? Is that what it is? Maybe that's what you feel every time you see him. Maybe that's why you're always so nervous around him. Maybe you love him...

You pull away and he just looks at you and smiles.

"I actually quite like you." He whispers.

"I actually quite like you too," you laugh softly, "but I've been here for over five minutes now and there are still loads of people waiting so I'd better go." You plant a quick peck on his lips before walking away, waving at them both as you go. You look over at the three girls from the cue and savour the looks on their faces. They have no idea that you and Dan have been dating for nearly a year now. They have no idea that you love him, and the looks on their faces are priceless. With that image in your mind, twenty pounds and an all access pass in your pocket and the knowledge that soon you can finally have your food, you think that, actually, it was worth cueing in the end.


End file.
